The invention relates to a fragrant medium dispensing system that includes a perfumed, polymer-containing shaped article that is supplied in a withdrawal receptacle. The invention further relates to the use of the fragrant medium dispensing system for dosing fragrances as well as a method for perfuming aqueous systems.
Odoriferous substances have long been used to produce pleasant odors and represent an important facet of human culture. For example, odoriferous substances were employed very early on for sacral or cultic purposes. An example of this is the burning of incense. In general, odoriferous substances are intended to mask other odors considered to be unpleasant or to create pleasant, appealing odors. The use of odoriferous substances often has the purpose of suggesting the impression of cleanliness.
Also, most laundry detergents and cleaning products comprise odoriferous substances. These mask the original product odor and provide for a pleasant odor sensation.
It has been shown that the consumer develops a constant need for new fragrances; consequently newly perfumed products are continually offered commercially. However, there is a certain shortcoming in that the commercially available products are very uniformly perfumed in so far as the fragrance intensity is concerned. The fragrance intensity was determined according to the requirements of an average consumer. Consequently, consumers who have a very sensitive or on the other hand have a reduced perception of fragrance suffer from the uniform product fragrance level. This concerns all products, such as laundry detergents or cleaning compositions, which are used in connection with aqueous systems.